The animal resource of the University of Kansas, Lawrence campus, houses significant numbers of warm-blooded animals for the purpose of carrying out research supported by Federal grants, contracts and awards. Certain of the individual units comprising the resource are deficient in areas of space, sanitation, and staff, thus failing to account to meet the Federal regulations and policies on the treatment and care of animals. Because the research and teaching activities may be seriously jeopardized by the failure to adequately comply with Federal standards, the University has initiated and is vigorously pursuing a plan for the modernization of its resource. The plan involves the construction of a large-scale central animal care facility under the ultimated direction of a veterinarian. However, the facility is not scheduled for occupancy until 1979, making it imperative that an interim solution be promptly pursued. The types of support presently requested are coordinated with the planned restructuring of the resource. The requests have been formulated with a view toward serving the dual function of providing immediate relief for the critical needs of the University and aiding in the transition to the central facility. The first year request for routine personnel, remodeling of the kennel along with the renovations and additional equipment for specific units of the resource will provide immediate relief and allow institutional compliance. The acquisition of a full-time veterinarian during the second year of support will play a critical role in the transition period, providing the technical expertise for design of the facility and aiding in the organization of the administrative procedures.